Motherland
by Kyra Spring
Summary: As separações são dolorosas, mas nós, na verdade, nunca nos separamos de verdade. Estávamos juntos o tempo todo, e tínhamos a lua como nossa cúmplice e as estrelas como nossas mensageiras.” Songfic baseada na música Motherland, da cantora Crystal Kay


_**Motherland – Terra natal**_

_**Sinopse:** "As separações são dolorosas, mas nós, na verdade, nunca nos separamos de verdade. Estávamos juntos o tempo todo, e tínhamos a lua como nossa cúmplice e as estrelas como nossas mensageiras." Songfic baseada na música Motherland, da cantora Crystal Kay, terceiro encerramento do anime Fullmetal Alchemist. A sinopse é terrível, mas a fic é legal._

_**Shipper:** Harry Potter / Gina Weasley_

_**Classificação:** G (recomendada a todas as idades) _

_**Completa?** – Provavelmente sim, sem continuações_

_**Trilha Sonora:** Motherland, da cantora Crystal Kay (terceiro encerramento do anime Fullmetal Alchemist). É linda! Pra começo de conversa, o anime é ótimo, com a melhor trilha sonora que eu já vi em um desenho animado. Essa música, especificamente, é a mais doce e sensível, a que fala mais de sentimentos e que fala deles de uma forma mais bonita e sincera. É interessante que você baixe a música. Uma dica: baixe-a durante a madrugada (por causa de uma pequena diferença de fuso horário da maior parte das fontes de download). Ah, sim, apesar do nome, a música é em japonês. Não posso garantir a tradução, já que a peguei no site de letras do Terra, mas acho que está correta._

_**Gina:**_

–Por favor, Harry, não faça isso... – até hoje me vejo de pé, sob uma chuva forte num dia de verão, usando um vestido preto fino, o cabelo grudando no meu rosto, vendo o meu namorado subir num trem velho e enferrujado – Pelo amor de Deus, você não pode me deixar aqui!

–Calma, Gi – ele estava sorrindo. Céus, como ele podia estar tão impassível? – Calma, eu volto logo, juro. Você vai ver, quando perceber eu já estarei aqui de volta. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Olhei profundamente em seus olhos. Nem mesmo ele acreditava nisso. Mas por que não queria me deixar ir? O que temia? Ele me dera um milhão de explicações: não podia deixar meus irmãos sozinhos, tinha que permanecer na sede da Ordem e mantê-lo informado de tudo, enfim, um monte de desculpas uma mais esfarrapada do que a outra. Na verdade, eu tinha uma idéia: ele achava que, se fosse sozinho, ninguém se machucaria.

Mas ele parecia estar tão confiante, quase feliz... Até parecia que ele não estava começando uma busca sombria e arriscada que poderia matá-lo, e sim saindo de férias. A chuva que caía escondia as minhas lágrimas, que não eram poucas, mas mesmo assim eu tentava sorrir. Se ele estava mesmo tão confiante quanto parecia, não seriam as minhas lamúrias que o preocupariam.

–Me deixe ir com você – eu ainda insisti – Rony e Hermione vão, eu não quero ficar para trás!

–Eu sei – ele passou a mão no meu cabelo – Mas preciso de você aqui, me esperando. Promete que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, tipo ir atrás de mim?

–Não me peça esse tipo de coisa – respondi, me irritando – Não me peça porque eu não posso prometer nada. Se eu sonhar que você está correndo perigo, vou correndo atrás de você.

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou me olhando com uma expressão de pena, depois me abraçou com força. Senti que nos meus ombros, além das gotas geladas da chuva, havia outras, quentes. Ele também chorava. Mas, quando olhou para mim outra vez, sorria, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nesse momento o trem começou a fazer barulho, e Harry entrou. Quando o trem começou a andar, ele estava na janela, acenando, rindo, como se estivesse tudo normal. Ah, seu filho da mãe! Será que você nem sonha o quanto estou sofrendo por você?

_kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa itsumoto onaji jaane to te wo futta **(Nos dias em que você partiu, você acenou e disse "adeus" como se não houvesse nada de errado)**  
marude ashita mo mata kono machi de au mitai ni **(Como se fôssemos ver um ao outro, novamente, nesta cidade, amanhã)**  
_

Voltei para casa contando os passos, de cabeça baixa, a chuva grudando o vestido em meu corpo cada vez mais. Eu o amava, sim, e ainda o amo, naquele momento mais do que nunca. E, sinceramente, queria ter toda aquela confiança, ou pelo menos poder fingir que tinha. Se eu fosse mais segura...

Quando cheguei em casa, depois de uma aparatação tortuosa, tranquei-me em meu quarto e, uma vez lá, chorei como uma louca. Minha mãe até apareceu, depois, tentando me consolar, mas pedi para que ela me deixasse sozinha. Fiquei lá, chorando, até a noite cair. Não podia entender... Ele dizia sempre que me amava, e que não queria que eu fosse embora por nada, então por que me repelia? Será que eu não era uma bruxa boa o suficiente? Ou, pior ainda, será que eu não era boa o bastante para ele, como pessoa, como mulher? Será que ele não me amava de verdade?

Quando vi que escureceu, resolvi ligar o rádio. A canção que tocava era lenta, cantada por uma voz feminina doce e meiga. Era uma linda música, mas triste de cortar o coração. Tentava entender o que a cantora dizia, mas não consegui. Mesmo assim, parecia que era para mim, como uma tentativa de me consolar. Sem acender a luz, levantei-me, e caminhei até a janela.

A noite que eu via através do vidro, a despeito da chuva que caía horas atrás, estava maravilhosa, com uma lua cheia brilhando no céu salpicado de estrelas. O luar banhava o campo em frente à casa, e dava a ele uma cor azul-prateada. Longe, muito longe dali, eu sabia que Harry estava em algum olhar, também olhando as estrelas, com um olhar perdido, pensando no que deixou para trás, e se o que estava fazendo valeria a pena. Talvez você pergunte como eu sabia isso, mas tudo o que eu posso lhe responder é que essa é uma coisa que a gente apenas sente, sem poder explicar. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando em mim, e isso já valia muito a pena.

Foi nessa hora que eu percebi uma coisa: quando você ama, pouco importa o resto do mundo. Na verdade, tudo o que realmente interessa é você mesmo e a outra pessoa. E, quando você acredita nesse amor, acredita de verdade, tudo vale a pena. Mesmo que as maiores tragédias ocorram, você continua o seu caminho. E, o que é melhor, quando se ama nada faz com que você pare de sonhar, e de lutar pelos seus sonhos.

Então, pensando em tudo isso, cheguei à conclusão de que aquelas lágrimas não resolveriam a minha vida. Eu precisava continuar, tentando ser feliz, para que, quando Harry voltasse, ele encontrasse alguém familiar aqui. E, pensando nisso, sorri, e lancei um beijo às estrelas, as mesmas estrelas que, a quilômetros daqui, em algum canto perdido, ele estava vendo. E sei que elas levariam meus beijos a quem eles realmente pertenciam.

_ai wo shinjiru no wa jibun ni mo makenai koto **(Acreditar no amor significa que você não perderá a si mesmo)**  
yume ga kanau hi made egao no mama **(Até que seus sonhos se tornem realidade)**  
hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara **(Irei sorrir e olhar para as estrelas, rezando, e eu estarei aqui)**  
_

Minha mãe entrou no meu quarto, um pouco depois, e me consolou, como só uma mãe é capaz de fazer. Mas, quando ela saiu, voltei para a janela. Era engraçado, havia chovido tanto e agora o céu estava tão limpo... É como quando você anda muito, faz uma caminhada longa e cansativa. Tudo o que a gente quer numa hora dessas é um banho longo, e, penso eu, com o céu é a mesma coisa. Aquela chuva serviu para lavar toda a poeira, a fumaça e qualquer outra coisa que o sujasse, mas também serviu para lavar as almas e os corações de quem estava lá. E então, depois do banho, o céu poderia voltar a exibir suas melhores jóias, as estrelas e a lua, sabendo que as pessoas aqui em baixo poderiam vê-las e dizer: olha só como a noite está bonita! E, então elas sorririam umas para as outras, sabendo que a mesma beleza que eles viam estava sendo vista por milhões de outras pessoas em várias outras partes do mundo, e que quem via também podia sentir a mesma alegria que eles mesmos.

Pode ser um devaneio infantil, eu sei lá, mas faz todo o sentido, pelo menos para mim. Na verdade, eu me sentia exatamente como o céu que descrevi nessa lógica tola. Às vezes eu ficava triste, cansada, sentindo um peso imenso. Então vinha a chuva que lavava meu coração de cima a baixo, e que me tirava duas toneladas dos ombros, deixando-me leve, como se pudesse flutuar. Ou então não era nem a chuva, era apenas um sorriso, uma palavra de conforto, a simples idéia de que ainda havia alguém que ainda se importava.

É por causa disso que não posso deixar de pensar em como Harry está se sentindo. Tudo bem, ele tem Rony e Hermione, que são amigos inigualáveis, mas será que algum deles entende o que se passa no coração dele como eu? Sinto que sou, para ele, o que a chuva é para mim: uma coisa que alivia, que refresca e conforta, mesmo quando o calor é tão sufocante e o ar é tão seco e irrespirável que parece que nada será capaz de melhorar.

E, mesmo que eu não seja para ele nem metade do que espero, não desisto. Ainda estou de pé, na janela, encarando a lua, uma velha e sábia conselheira. Quero ser um porto seguro, alguém com quem ele poderá sempre contar, alguém para enxugar suas lágrimas e segurar sua mão nos momentos de dor e saber compartilhar os de alegria. Se depender de mim, ele jamais estará sozinho, porque eu estarei sempre lá, mesmo com a distância e a dificuldade. Sempre haverá um lar para o qual retornar, e sei disso porque eu estarei lá, esperando.

_watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai **(Quero ser o seu céu e abraçar sua tristeza)**  
kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde **(Não importa para onde você olhe)**  
itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to **(Quero que saiba que não está sozinho)**  
tooku de omoeru you ni **(Mesmo que você esteja muito distante)  
**kaeru basho de aru you ni **(Quero que saiba que tem um lugar para o qual retornar)**  
_

_**Harry:**_

De todas as coisas que já fiz, definitivamente a mais difícil foi embarcar naquele trem, naquele dia. Lembro-me de tudo, até da minha roupa: era quase inteira preta, à exceção da capa, que era vermelha. Gina estava de preto, também, e estava parada na estação, chorando. Por um lado, queria que ela fosse comigo: é bem mais fácil enfrentar certas coisas quando há alguém de quem se gosta por perto. Mas, por outro, tinha medo de ela acabar se ferindo. Não, era melhor que ela ficasse.

Eu tentava parecer confiante, mas sabia que ela não acreditava no meu teatro. E quando ela me abraçou, não consegui me conter e comecei a chorar. Mesmo enquanto o trem já estava em movimento, ela ainda estava na estação, acenando, olhando. Ah, Gi, por que é que você tem que tornar tudo tão mais difícil?

Eu sabia até o que passava pela cabeça dela: "como você pode fazer isso comigo? Como pode fazer de conta que está tudo indo bem?". Meu otimismo e confiança eram meras atuações, mas eu precisava delas. Na verdade, precisava me convencer de que conseguiria terminar tudo e voltar para casa, e para isso precisava ter plena confiança no que eu estava fazendo.

Não é fácil, porém. Eu estava sozinho naquele trem; Rony e Hermione haviam ido antes, para procurar um lugar para ficarmos. A chuva tamborilava nas janelas sem parar, o que me fez lembrar de uma teoria meio maluca de Gina sobre a chuva e o céu e as pessoas. Não havia ninguém para me ver, lá, o que queria dizer que o teatrinho já poderia terminar. Então chorei como uma criança a maior parte do percurso, a testa colada ao vidro, vendo campos e cidades passeando na minha frente.

O que mais me afligia é que eu sabia que ela não aceitaria aquilo tudo. Já havíamos perdido muita coisa, inclusive amigos queridos. Havíamos perdido até mesmo o direito de ficarmos juntos, e ela não aceitaria me perder, nem que fosse por pouco tempo. Ela me esperaria? Ainda estaria lá? Ou será que chutaria o pau da barraca de uma vez e me esqueceria? Eu precisava saber, e rápido.

_kimi ga inai machi de aikawarazu ni genki de sugoshiteru **(Você não está mais na cidade, e tenta agir como antes para parecer tão otimista, como na época em que você partiu)**  
sorega ima watashi ni dekirukoto sou omoukara **(Não posso mais aceitar isso, já perdi muito)**  
_

Fiquei lá, perdido em pensamentos, vendo as distâncias sumirem atrás de mim, pensando que a cada segundo eu estava indo para mais e mais longe da minha namorada, e que a havia deixado chorando numa estação sob a chuva... Sem que eu percebesse, a chuva parava, e as nuvens se desmanchavam. Minha visão de futuro incluía um lugar pacífico, onde pudéssemos viver sem ter medo de tudo e de todos, mas eu tinha tanto medo... E precisava fazer do mundo um lugar melhor para as pessoas que eu amava. Mas esse era um fardo que eu tinha que carregar sozinho, sem envolver mais ninguém.

Lembro-me de que, quando comecei a namorar Gina, passava todo o tempo sonhando, fazendo planos, e já via um futuro todo ao lado dela, que incluía filhos, casamento, empregos normais, visitas aos sogros, reclamações vindas de Hogwarts porque nossos filhinhos seriam um tanto parecidos com os tios... Pareço idiota? Bem, provavelmente sim, um idiota romântico e sonhador, que ainda tenta ver o mundo meio cor-de-rosa mesmo com todos os problemas.

A cada quilômetro que o trem cruzava, eu olhava parta trás pela janela e pensava nos olhos dela, me seguindo... O que estaria fazendo agora? Será que estaria pensando no que eu estava fazendo, e me achando um idiota por estar fazendo aquilo? Meu Deus, será que minha atitude estava mesmo certa? E se ela tivesse vindo comigo, será que as coisas seriam melhores? No fundo, bem lá no fundo, queria que ela me esquecesse, porque algo me dizia que qualquer coisa terrível poderia nos acontecer a qualquer momento.

Pensando nisso tudo, virei-me novamente, para ver a janela, mas ao invés de olhar os campos que passavam por mim, olhei para o céu. E, não sei se eram as estrelas, ou a lua, ou qualquer coisa no ar, mas podia jurar até na frente do espírito de Alvo Dumbledore que vi o sorriso de Gina para mim, e algo como um beijo prateado brilhou no céu. Ah, ela ainda estava lá, me olhando, sorrindo para mim à distância...

A lua cheia também parecia sorrir, como uma daquelas vovós bonachonas e pacientes. Acho que ela sabe que eu estou loucamente apaixonado pela ruivinha. E, por isso, tendo a própria lua e as estrelas como testemunhas, jurei que voltaria, em breve. Todo o tempo perdido seria compensado mil vezes, e eu estaria lá, o mais breve possível, para fazê-la a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

_donna dekigoto ni mo kakureteru imi ga aru to **(O que acontece agora que os sonhos se mantêm escondidos)**  
yume ga kiekaketemo jibun rashiku ite hoshii **(E estão prestes a desaparecer?)**  
donna toki mo kokoko ni iru kara **(Irei compensar o tempo, não importa quando, estarei lá)**  
_

Estava na hora de começar a agir com um pouco de maturidade e parar de fingir. Eu estou apavorado, e ela sabe disso, mas mesmo assim insisto em fazer de conta que está tudo sob controle. Sou um péssimo mentiroso, e sempre que quero chorar acabo sorrindo. Não é justo, nem comigo, nem com ninguém. Eu sou um fraco covarde, que não sabe para onde ir e nem o que fazer.

Por outro lado, que direito eu tenho de acabar com as esperanças de Gina? Preciso mantê-la sempre confiante, porque a fé em nossa missão é muito pouca. Quase ninguém acredita que vamos conseguir cumprir aquilo a que nos propusemos, e menos ainda acreditam que voltaremos inteiros para ver o que conseguimos fazer. E, principalmente, eu não posso perder a minha fé. Independente da minha vontade, está em minhas mãos, e eu nada posso fazer para mudar esse fato.

Quando olho para a janela, vejo casas e campos, e uma estranha sensação toma conta de mim. Aquelas pessoas têm suas casas, suas famílias, seus amigos, e de uma forma ou de outra estão todos ameaçados. E precisamos fazer alguma coisa logo, por todas elas. A responsabilidade é imensa, e dói sobre os meus ombros, mas não posso fugir agora.

Sem falar que Gina também está lá, me esperando. Ela prometeu que iria me esperar, que iria estar lá quando eu voltasse, e preciso me agarrar a isso com toda a força. Preciso pensar que, não importa o quanto eu esteja longe, ela ainda estará lá, sorrindo, enviando ao meu coração toda a sua coragem e confiança. E, quando penso nisso, sinto-me descansado de uma hora para outra, sinto-me mais seguro, mais forte. Pois bem, ruivinha, entendi o seu recado.

Olhei fixamente as estrelas e lancei a elas um beijo, e pedi a elas que o fizessem chegar à destinatária correta. Depois, encostei a cabeça no banco e, sentindo-me mais em paz do que nunca, adormeci, desejando que, no outro dia, um belo sol brilhasse forte e que nenhuma chuva besta o impedisse de ir até a janela da minha garota para acordá-la e dizer que, muito em breve, tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes e como deveria ter sido sempre.

_namida nakusu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo ii **(Já escondi muitas lágrimas atrás de sorrisos, sei que não sou forte)**  
tsukareta kokoro yasumasetara **(Irei descansar meu coração vazio, e)**  
suteki na ashita wo negai nemuri ni tsuite **(Enquanto durmo, rezo para que um belo amanhã)**  
chiisana kodomo no you ni **(Alcance minha pequena criança)**  
_

_**Gina:**_

Sem querer, acabei caindo no sono, sentada perto da janela, e acordei com os primeiros raios do sol. Despertei com a sensação de algo quente e levemente úmido na minha bochecha, como um beijinho estalado. Logo pensei na minha mãe, mas vi que a porta estava trancada. Será que...?

Bem, isso não importa, o que importa é que está fazendo muito sol hoje. Algumas nuvens embolotadas aparecem aqui e ali, tingidas de salmão, rosa e alaranjado pelo nascer do sol. E também não estou mais tão triste por Harry ter ido sem mim. Ele deve ter seus motivos, mas como eu tenho um sexto sentido para descobrir se ele está com problemas, se alguma coisa acontecer eu vou atrás dele em dois tempos.

A essa hora, acho que ele ainda está no trem... Será que ele está vendo essas cores lindas que eu vejo da minha janela, também? Será que as nuvens gordas e gentis empurradas de um lado para outro pela brisa que vejo aqui são as mesmas que ele enxerga? Acho que sim, porque elas são grandes e podem ser vistas de muitos lugares do mesmo jeito, e o vento não é muito diferente. De uma forma ou de outra, o céu e o vento conectam o mundo todo. O mundo é tudo, e tudo acaba sendo um mundo só. _Um é tudo, e tudo é um_, alguém me disse uma vez, e só agora entendo plenamente o que essa frase aparentemente besta significa.

Se ele me ouvisse pensando esse monte de abobrinhas sem sentido, na certa daria risada da minha cara. Mas, se ele me ouvisse, também saberia que já sinto saudades, e que quero que ele fique bem. Se ele pudesse me ouvir... Se o seu coração pudesse me ouvir...

E se puder? O que custa tentar? Decidida, me levantei, olhei atentamente a janela e disse em alto e bom som: "não faça a desfeita de morrer ou se machucar longe de mim, senão vai se ver comigo, ouviu bem? Gosto muito de você e não posso nem pensar em te perder logo agora". Meu coração está cheio de coisas, de sentimentos, uma mistura explosiva de medo e fé, amor e apreensão, raiva e decepção, confiança e otimismo. Não sei o que estou sentindo ao certo, meu coração se transformou num poço de nitroglicerina prestes a explodir, mas não vou nem tentar entender. Deixe que tudo aconteça e, quando acontecer, estarei pronta para tudo.

_kono hiroi sekai wa tsunanagatteru **(Esse vasto mundo está entrelaçado à maneira que as nuvens brancas flutuam)**  
shiroi kumo wa nagare kaze ni natte kimi no moto e **(À maneira que o vento sopra, até aonde você está)**  
watashi no koe wa todokimasuka **(Será que minha voz alcançará seu coração?)**  
afureru kimochi ienakatta **(Para contar a você que meus sentimentos estão transbordando?)**  
_

_**Harry:**_

Cochilei umas duas horas (o máximo humanamente possível quando você está num trem e sua cabeça fica batendo no encosto de ferro do banco) e acordei quando o sol estava nascendo. Que sorte que havia algumas nuvens, porque elas ficaram com umas cores tão bonitas que era mesmo uma pena não ter uma câmera fotográfica naquela hora. O céu estava tão lindo, tão vivamente colorido, que me deixou com um ânimo imenso para aquele dia. Eu chegaria ao meu destino no início da tarde, e precisava estar com o entusiasmo a cem por cento.

Sonhei, durante as duas horas em que consegui dormir, que Gina chorava. Senti-me muito mal, ter que rever a cena da estação de trem era horrível. Mas ela chorava em silêncio, e seus olhos mostravam uma determinação e uma valentia imensas. Ela parecia me dizer: você pode ir, pode lutar, mas ai de você se se atrever a não voltar para mim inteiro. Quando acordei, fiquei com aquele olhar em minha cabeça e acho que não vou esquecê-lo nunca.

Ela não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou voltar. E, quando se sentir sozinha e com medo, quando quiser alguém para lhe ouvir, estarei sempre lá. Gina, você não tem que se preocupar, porque estarei sempre com você, mesmo que esteja do outro lado do mundo. Sempre que olhar para o céu, procure meu olhar entre as estrelas ou as nuvens, e eu estarei lá. Você não estará sozinha nunca, e sabe por quê? Porque você sempre terá um lugar ao meu lado para ficar.

_Watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai **(Quero ser o seu céu e abraçar sua tristeza) **  
kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde **(Não importa para onde você olhe) **  
itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to **(Quero que saiba que não está sozinho) **  
tooku de omoeru you ni **(Mesmo que você esteja muito distante)  
**kaeru basho de aru you ni** (Quero que saiba que tem um lugar para o qual retornar) **_

_**Gina:**_

Eu sei disso, Harry. Você também terá sempre um lugar, bem aqui, para onde poderá ir sempre. E vou estar aqui, pronta para abrir a porta assim que você bater, OK? Eu te amo, cara. Te amo mesmo. E vou te esperar para sempre.

_kaeru basho de aru you ni **(Quero que saiba que tem um lugar para o qual retornar)**_

_N/A: Minhas considerações finais são as mesmas de sempre: DEIXEM REVIEWS PARA ESSA POBRE AUTORA! Diga o que achou, já faz algum tempo que eu não escrevo fics de HP (se houver algum fã de Fullmetal Alchemist por aí, procure as minhas fics: Lost Heaven, Espaguete à Moda e Every Heart, e vocês descobrirão o que fiquei fazendo enquanto estava sumida) e preciso saber se ainda estou em forma, tá? Beijos a todos e TRANSFORMEM-SE, BABIES! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!_


End file.
